villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shuren
Shuren is the leader of a group of Togabito determined to escape from Hell and a villain from Bleach: Hell Chapter. History Encounter with the Espada When Szayel Aporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie arrived in Hell, Shuren appeared to confront them. Surprising the two Espada, the Togabito told them where they were and when Aaroniero demanded that he come down and explain things, Shuren pointed out they’d attack him if he did. He said they were both dead and Szayel, remembering his death, thanked the Togabito for the information, before using Sonído to appear in front of Shuren and attack him. The 8th Espada asked if he knew anyway of getting back to Hueco Mundo and the Togabito replied that there was no way out of Hell. Taikon, Garogai, and Gunjō appeared and Shuren introduced them and himself, before telling the two Espada that if they wanted to survive in Hell, they should do as he said. Taikon, Garogai, and Gunjō battled Aaroniero while Shuren faced Szayel in Resurrección form, who tried using a Gran Rey Cero. The Togabito easily evaded it and surprised the 8th Espada by identifying the attack, before saying he had no use for Szayel. After defeating the two Espada, Shuren told his comrades that the Arrancars’ strength wasn’t enough to open the gates of Hell and pulled out a lantern with the image of Ichigo’s full Hollow form in it. Shuren then said that they had to bring Ichigo to Hell. Attack on Karakura Town Shuren and his comrades headed to Karakura Town in the Human World and Ichigo and his friends soon became aware of their presence due to sensing traces of their spiritual energy. Eventually Shuren and found their way to the Kurosaki Family Clinic where Gunjō managed to capture Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo’s little sisters, where they faced Rukia Kuchiki. Shuren told his minion to finish off Rukia and Gunjō attacked, agreeing they had no time to deal with her. However Ichigo showed up and Gunjō said that Taikon and the others (who’d attacked Ichigo’s school) had failed. Shuren just said that it would all end the same way and commanded Ichigo to come with them, since they need him to do something for them. Ichigo refused and Shuren formed fire in the shape of swords in his hands. He told Gunjō to go back first before attacking Ichigo and proved easily able to take him on. Shuren noted how powerful Ichigo was, saying they needed that kind of power as Gunjō headed into a portal back to Hell. However Kokutō appeared, cutting Gunjō’s arm so that he released Karin and Shuren and Gunjō attacked him. Kokutō was able to handle everything they threw at him and Shuren told Gunjō to fall back. The portal appeared again and closed much faster that time. Shuren dealt with Ichigo, allowing Gunjō to escape with Yuzu but was then slashed by Kokutō, cracking his mask, who asked him if he wanted to continue fighting. Shuren cursed Kokutō and Ichigo demanded that he give Yuzu back, but the Togabito sent a fire blast at him, making him dodge. Shuren then disappeared, explaining that he and his comrades were Togabito from Hell and then said if Ichigo wanted Yuzu back, he had to help them escape Hell, something only Ichigo’s power could achieve. Ichigo managed to find him and attack, but Shuren blocked and told him that he had to destroy Hell’s Gate to get his sister back and disappeared in a burst of fire. Battling Ichigo Shuren retreated to his base, where he had Yuzu locked in a cage and was informed by Gunjō that Ichigo and his friends had apparently entered Hell. Shuren asked if Murakumo was back, but Gunjō said he was taken by the Kushanāda and was now in the deepest part of Hell. It would take an enormous amount of time for him to come back, thus Shuren ordered Gunjō to intercept Ichigo and his friends with Taikon and Garogai. Eventually, Ichigo and Kokutō reached the fourth level of Hell where Shuren was waiting and found Yuzu in the cage, dangling over a pool of lava. Ichigo charged towards her and barely managed to avoid fire blasts sent at him by Shuren, who thanked him for coming. Ichigo demanded that he return Yuzu and the Togabito introduced himself, telling Ichigo if he wanted to save his sister, he had to listen. Kokutō asked Shuren if he planned to take on the two of them alone, but he replied that he wouldn’t. Ichigo and Kokutō where confused as to what he meant and Shuren said that Togabito didn’t die in Hell. Kokutō realized what Shuren was planning as Shuren called out the names of his comrades. Form the pool of lava came three streams, which formed into Garogai, Taikon, and Gunjō. Shuren explained that he’d sent the three to attack Ichigo and his friends to separate them, then let themselves be destroyed so they could resurrect in the fourth level. While Garogai, Taikon, and Gunjō took on Kokutō, Shuren attacked Ichigo and was able to easily handle him, forcing the Shinigami to run. As he pursued Ichigo, Shuren angrily said it was time Ichigo started listening, but he just told the Togabito to shut up and attacked him. Shuren continued to fight Ichigo and eventually Ichigo used his Getsuga Tensho as his Hollow Mask briefly materialized. The attack penetrated the levels of Hell, quaking the blocks at even the top level and Shuren laughed, calling Ichigo’s power wonderful. The Togabito said that this was the power he need to destroy Hell’s Gate, but Ichigo just told him to shut up again. He prepared to attack again but realized that if he did, it would hit Yuzu and Shuren complimented him on realizing that. The Togabito continued to send fire blasts at Ichigo and eventually donned his Hollow Mask, which Shuren called splendid, before telling the Shinigami to destroy Hell’s Gate. The Togabito fired another fire blast and Ichigo managed to evade, before running at Shuren, who became alarmed. He launched a fiercer assault of fire blasts but Ichigo used his Shunpo to avoid all of it and threw himself at the Togabito. Realizing that Ichigo might be able to beat him, Shuren tried to use a barrier of fire to keep him back, but Ichigo got behind him. The Togabito attempted to blast him, but the Shinigami was too fast and he fired a Getsuga Tenso at Shuren, before slashing him. Ichigo managed to deal the Togabito a fatal blow with his blade enhanced by a Getsuga Tensho. However when Kokutō revealed that he’d been behind everything, Shuren began resurrecting and Kokutō began beating him down, telling him to shut up. But eventually Kokutō turned his attention to Ichigo, who he wanted to break his Hell Chains, leaving Shuren alone. Personality Shuren is highly arrogant and confident in his power and plans, certain that he can use Ichigo’s sisters to make the Shinigami grant him and his comrades their freedom from Hell. Shuren is also rather cold, willing to do whatever it takes to escape Hell, even bringing Yuzu there despite the fact it would certainly kill her. He seems to constantly look down on others, which proved to be his undoing at Ichigo’s hands. Powers and Abilities Shuren has a high level of spiritual power, as well as high intelligence, skilled at planning and even has knowledge of the Espada before he even met them. He is able to move at high speeds and can generate fire from his hands. Shuren can manipulate it in a variety of ways such as blasts or in a lance/sword-like form, which he wields like a close-range weapon. Trivia *Shuren appeared in the Bleach videogame Heat the Soul 7. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Undead Category:Imprisoned Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Male